Darvo
Darvo (full name presumably Darvo Bek) is the son of a prominent Corpus Board member Frohd Bek. Darvo is a freelance ex-Corpus merchant who regularly sells equipment to the Tenno, either through the Market or through his own shop located on any Relay's second floor, which is accessible by visiting any Relay and then using Fast Travel from the Main Menu: default > FAST TRAVEL > DARVO DEAL. Items he sells in the relay are discounted (up to 90% of their usual Platinum cost) but have a limited stock, and randomize on a daily basis. Lore Note: Because "A Favor For Darvo" and "Ties That Bind" were introduced prior to the addition of "Vor's Prize", their position in Darvo's overall chronology is speculative. General Darvo takes pride in his trade, often commenting that his competitors are angry at him for providing items at discounted prices. Although Darvo is not above raiding ships to acquire more goods (typically through sending undercover contractors like Clem) or asking the Tenno for help (either to secure additional goods or to save his own skin), he draws the line at selling his wares directly to the Grineer, and has come to blows with his father Frohd Bek over their opposing views of the Tenno. Vor's Prize In order to disable the Ascaris device implanted by Captain Vor (which would grant him full control of the Tenno's body should it fully activate), the Tenno are sent to Earth to rescue Darvo, as his familiarity with the Ascaris allows the Tenno to build a Negator to shut it down. Darvo gives the location of a Corpus outpost on Earth to gather the necessary resources to build the Negator, and although the Ascaris begins to increasingly subvert the Tenno to Vor's control, the Negator is built and the Tenno are freed from Vor's influence, much to the relief of the Lotus and Ordis. A Favor For Darvo After his rescue, Darvo contacted the Tenno for assistance in breaking into several Corpus systems, presumably for his wares, though as the mission progresses the Stalker suddenly ambushes the Tenno and they are forced to fend him off. Darvo reveals that the Stalker has been hounding him ever since he gave a discount on the Stalker's equipment, and apologizes to the Tenno in using them as bait to lure the Stalker out. To make up for it, Darvo proceeds to open his deals once more. Ties That Bind Darvo sends a message to the Tenno, revealing that the Corpus have captured him over his "resignation", and promises to make it up to the Tenno once he safely leaves. As the Tenno navigate their way to the Prison complex, Darvo warns them that the newly developed Hyena proxies are also on board, though Darvo manages to shut them down before the Tenno arrive. As the Tenno and Darvo leave however, Frohd Bek contacts Darvo (revealing their familial connections in the process) and pleads his son to stay, as he had been grooming Darvo to take up a position in the Board (most likely Alad V's then-recently vacated position). Refusing any resistance, Frohd Bek reactivates the Hyena proxies, serving as an additional obstacle for the Tenno, and warns Darvo that "Project Tethra" will be the death of them. Despite the numerous obstacles encountered, the Tenno and Darvo escape. Operation: Cryotic Front While not directly involved in the operation, Darvo was the one to reveal the Mystery Associate's identity, Baro Ki'Teer to the Tenno, commenting that he hides his name to make him appear mysterious to his clients. He reveals that he decided to sample the Jellyfish the Void Trader acquired during the operation, exchanging a crate full of Prime blueprints and two Argon Crystals to do so, only for his throat to swell up for a few days as a result. This suggests that Darvo revealed Baro Ki'Teer's identity solely to spite him. Blackout Tactical Alert After noticing several abandoned merchant ships drifting in space, Darvo asks the Tenno to reroute the ships to a safe location where he can unload their supplies. Once the Tenno reroute the ships however, large amounts of Manics make their presence known, and the Tenno must kill them before they can extract. With the Manics cleared out, Darvo helps himself to their cargo, rewarding the Tenno with some equipment of interest. A Man of Few Words Once he hears that one of his undercover contractors has been captured by the Grineer, Darvo sends the Tenno to rescue him. The contractor is revealed to be a Grineer defector named Clem and was presumably captured while trying to acquire an Orokin relic. Darvo arranges plans to recover Clem's weapons and secure the Orokin relic — the [[Glossary#P|'P'''otent '''O'rokin T'echnical '''A'ugmentation and 'T'actical 'O'ffensive device]] — and when the relic is secured, Darvo and Clem express their gratitude and reward the Tenno for their efforts. Darvo's Totally Legit Sale & The Corpus Bust Alerts At the start of August 2016, Darvo announced that he would be hosting a month-long series of deals in an attempt to liquidate some ill-gotten goods "acquired" from Corpus ships and cover his tracks from their investigations. Though he succeeds in getting rid of those goods, the Corpus find him and hunt him down anyway. Darvo promptly pleads the Tenno to defend him from waves of Corpus troops, with the promise of additional rewards for keeping him safe. Ultimately, the Tenno succeed in defending the merchant and the Corpus call off the investigation. Fire Sale On April 25, 2017, Darvo sends a message to all players via the in-game Inbox telling them that the Grineer have suspected that he has stolen some of their goods. In Response, he started up another round of deals acquirable by talking to him at the relays or directly through the Market. Amusingly, His first item was the Pyra Syandana however, which is not a Grineer item, but a fire themed cosmetic item. Players can go to The Official Page where the community can login and vote on which "Community Pick" item he should offer next, which is revealed on Friday. This 'Event' ends May 17, at 2 p.m. ET. Weekly Mission After completion of the A Man of Few Words quest, the player is allowed to run a weekly mission for Darvo, called '''Help Clem. This mission works similarly to the final mission of the aforementioned quest, in that the player must survive a ten-minute Survival mission with Clem aiding them. The mission will take place on any Survival-eligible tileset. When fighting the Grineer, one random member of the Grustrag Three will attack the Squad at the five-minute mark; when fighting the Corpus, Lynx will attack the Squad; and when fighting the Infested, a Juggernaut will attack the Squad. The reward for the mission is a Clem Clone Blueprint. The mission can be completed once per week, resetting every Monday. Trivia *Before, Darvo used the avatar of the retired boss Arn Etina, which used to be the picture model used for the boss of Pluto, which was still a MOA, regardless of this picture being used. **As of , Darvo has been given an active 3D model for his quoting to the Tenno during his missions, thus claiming the 2D model as his own original design. *Darvo's presence in the Tenno market further reinforces the idea that the Corpus value profit over everything and that the Corpus may very well control most, if not all, of the market. **It should, however, be noted that Darvo has much closer and amicable ties with the Tenno compared to other Corpus such as Alad V. *The symbol in Darvo's deal translates to "SM". *It is said that Darvo was hiding in Orokin Vaults, or so he claims.https://warframe.com/news/darvos-deal *The Stalker chasing Darvo after listing his gear for 25% off was originally intended as a joke, but it came true in an alert. **With the release of , Darvo had a secret mission for the Tenno where he not only guided the Tenno in place of the Lotus but also tricked the Tenno into taking out the Stalker for him under the guise of a mobile defense mission. * Oddly, even though the enemies in "A Favor For Darvo" were Corpus, he does not seem to mind sacrificing them in order to lure the Stalker. ** It may also mean that his fellow Corpus were the competitors that wanted him dead. *** Supported in "Ties That Bind", where he was captured by the crewmen sent by his father, Frohd Bek. * According to in-game dialogue from "Ties That Bind", Darvo is "almost" 105 years old. Despite that, he is treated much like a teenager by his father, Frohd Bek, suggesting that a Corpus can live for hundreds of years. * During the Ties That Bind alert, Frohd Bek tried to convince Darvo to take a seat as a new member of the Corpus Board—a high-ranking position—which was left empty by Alad V when he was exiled by the board. This would have make Darvo the successor of Alad V in the Corpus political arena, if he had ever accepted his father's offer. * Darvo seems to be an avid hacker, not only proud of claiming to be when a Tenno successfully hacks a terminal, but also when spoken of that he managed to disable two Hyena Pack models during his rescue, although this could simply be an opinion. * According to Grineer radio transmissions, Darvo has been involved in hijacking Grineer individuals, along with many murders. * It seems Darvo is the first Corpus to have ever rejected the idea of the Tenno being the "Betrayers". This was brought up in his last response towards his father in Ties That Bind. ** Speculation sparked that the Corpus could possibly be a misled, corrupt organization. * Darvo appears to share some form of relationship with Baro Ki'Teer, mentioned in his deal for the . * During the Corpus Bust alerts of September 2016, Darvo wields the . Gallery Darvopicturealert.jpg|Promotional Banner for A Favor for Darvo DarvoRescueEvent-Website.jpg|Promotional Banner for Ties That Bind DARVO IDLE 200x125 369.gif|Darvo's idle animation. This, curiously, is similar to Nef Anyo's. Patch History *Eligibility for the Get Clem mission now resets at 00:00 Monday each week (same as Nightwave) instead of an arbitrary 7-day cooldown from whenever you last completed them. This ensures you have a chance to complete the missions within the weekly refresh of Nightwave. ;Relay Darvo Deals - Item Refresh! Years ago Darvo took up shop in our friendly neighbourhood Relays with 'Darvo's Shop'. He always offers a limited quantity of discounted items for just over a day. Since launch, those items have barely been refreshed. As of today on all Platforms, we've updated hi﻿s wares serverside to make shopping just a little more relevant in 2019 Warframe. Darvo now has a chance to sell way more stuff at a discount! We've added 7 Weapons, 5 Warframes, and 10 more miscellaneous items (like Lenses) that he may one day offer you at a dea﻿l. He also decided to remove Dragon Mod Packs from his offerings. What a guy.﻿﻿ Dev Workshop Post *Fixed a loss of functionality when attempting to purchase a Kubrow Egg from Darvo. *Darvo's outfit has been given a PBR update. *Fixed the objective marker in the ‘Talk to Simaris’ stage of Octavia’s Anthem directing you to Darvo instead of Simaris. *Fixed an issue with long descriptions of Darvo Deal items preventing their proper purchase. *Fixed some unusual visual FX on Darvo's marketplace banners. *Darvo's banner has been given a PBR update. *A new Mission has been added to Darvo's weekly Missions. *Reduced the required Codex scans for Darvo to one. *Fixed players seeing no subtitles when talking to Darvo at the end of the Man of Few Words Quest. *Fixed players seeing no subtitles at the end of the A Man of Few Words Quest when talking to Darvo. *Darvo will more readily chat with Tenno in a busy Relay. *Fixed a freeze that would occur when trying to view the Darvo Deal menu. *Fixed a typo in Darvo's VO present in the tutorial Missions. *Fixed the hinges in Darvo's shop floating about inappropriately. *Fixed Darvo's VO not playing in the second mission in Vor's Prize. *Made audio adjustments to Darvo. *Fixed Darvo's Market display not properly updating when transitioning between deals. *Fixed crash that could occur when accessing Darvo's Market in the Relay. ;Darvo's Market While exploring the Relay Tenno may discover Darvo's Market, which is sadly not open for business at this time. Even still, Darvo is never one to turn down a good opportunity to advertise! Be sure to say hello should you stumble upon his developing storefront. *Fixed missing VO lines in the Rescue Darvo Tutorial Mission. *Fixed a broken subtitle in the 'Rescue Darvo' questline. *Fixed the localized text for Hostage will appear as Darvo's name in certain languages. *Fixed some of Darvo's transmissions not playing during alert missions. }} See also *Frohd Bek, the father of Darvo. *Alad V, Darvo's supposed predecessor as Chairman of the Corpus Board. References es:Darvo Category:Characters Category:Market Category:Corpus